Champion of The Fallen
by goodstuff3
Summary: AU They have found their champion, the one that will help bring Olympus to its knees. Will the gods pay for their crimes and mistakes, or can they thwart their first enemy and save themselves and their children? War looms on the horizon, will the Olympians be prepared or will they crumble like dust in the wind?


**I own nothing**

**New story, should be a good plot, I'm gonna try and make long chapters for this story around 3000- 5000 words a chapter give or take . So let's get started**

**Chapter 1**

**3rd Person PoV **

**1942 A.D**

"Sally, you know you can't keep him, Zeus will kill him and possibly you when he finds out about him." The god of the seas said, trying to get through to his lover.

"Poseidon, you can't expect me to leave my child, without a mother, all alone by himself at an orphanage. I want my child to be able to have a somewhat normal life. Your brothers are not so heartless they would kill an innocent child."

"You'd be surprised" Poseidon muttered under his breath. "Goodbye Sally, I will do my best to protect you and the child when the time comes." Poseidon said quietly before vanishing in a sea breeze with a pained look on his face.

Sally sighed as she sat down, rubbing her swelling stomach with a small smile on her face. "You will make me proud Perseus, you will be one of the greats, I can already see it." Sally said speaking to her stomach in soft voice.

**Time skip 2 months**

The sound of a child's cries were swept into the sound produced by the hustle and bustle of New York City. A young woman around the age of twenty-five, was running down the street in a full sprint, running away from a large man with and aura of power and authority surrounding him. The woman panted in exhaustion, creating steam against the crisp, cold winter air surrounding her. She leaned against a wall in an alley, before sliding down to take a rest with the child still in hand.

"Please, please someone, just save my baby." The woman prayed to any god out there, the exception being the one chasing her. She waited, still breathing heavily, waiting for help to come.

"Hand over the child woman and I might not kill you as well." The large man who just rounded the corner said.

"You can shove that offer up your ass, Zeus." The woman said, laying her child down behind her and standing in front of it protectively.

Zeus just smirked arrogantly and raised his weapon, a large spear shaped like a lightning bolt, covered in celestial bronze. He flung his hand, letting the weapon fly, creating a large explosion in the alleyway, vaporizing the entire surrounding area, including the woman, leaving behind large piles of ash and dust.

Zeus didn't bother looking for the remains of the child, thinking no one could withstand his power, and flashed away, feeling his task had gone as planned. Had he bothered to look he would find that no trace of the child had ever been there, as if it had vanished.

**Line Break**

Hearing a plea for help was rare to his kind, seeing as they were thought to have faded, maybe the woman was desperate and wanted help from anyone, and just called upon all immortals or she knew what she was doing. In any case, the woman got what she wanted; her child was not dead, at least not yet.

The place was supposed to be the worse than death, but it depends on who you are, just like most things in life. The dry, desert-like landscape was a swirl of black and red sand, with large stalagmites and stalactites poking out of the ground, and roof of the vast, dome-like area. It was beautiful in a dark, evil way, as long as the numerous death hazards were avoided.

Dry wind swept the sand into whirlwinds, whipping around the large desert. Four large beings stood around an infant with short black hair and sea-green eyes." Why did you bring the child here, Perses?" A figure with swirling golden eyes said to Perses.

"Do you know what he is, brother?" Perses asked the man, with his eyebrows raised.

"He is a child of Poseidon, which means he could possibly be the prophecy child." The brother said getting a look of recognition as he said it.

"Yes brother, your arrogant brat was trying to kill him because he could be the one to bring destruction to Olympus, a plan that most likely just backfired." Perses said with his red eyes glowing.

"We will need an army, allies to help us. We could train the child and send him on diplomatic missions to gain more, and if need be, to kill them off before the war." Another man said, also with golden eyes, but with a whiter light to them, making them glow slightly.

"A good idea brother, he will become our ticket to rule, our champion that will help us crush the Olympians beneath our feet." Said the last man, who had a slight blue tint to his skin and with horns coming out of his head.

"Yes Oceanus, all in due time. We will need multiple years to train the child, then many more to gather allies and plan the attacks." Said Perses. "Kronos, can you speed the child's aging process, so we can begin training earlier?" Perses asked.

"Yes, but the process will drain me. He can start his training at the age of four; I will need a couple of years for rest after it is done though." Kronos said.

"That is fine brother, but we should bless the child before we age him, so we can let his powers grow as he does." Perses told his younger brother.

The men all nodded and raised their hands. The baby boy floated into the air, as the brothers started to chant in an ancient language. Waves of energy shot out of the four men and into the child, each wave a different color, gold for Kronos, white and gold for Hyperion, dark blue for Oceanus, and a dark red from Perses. The energy surrounded the child in a cocoon, wrapping around his small frame tightly. The colored waves sank into the child's body, as the child floated back down to the table.

The child's eyes fluttered open, revealing a swirl of gold, dark blue, red, and sea-green, sea green being the least dominant. The child reached up with his small arms trying to grab ahold of one of the brothers.

Kronos raised his hand toward the child, with a look of concentration on his face. The child slowly grew in size as a golden glow surrounded him, his hair becoming longer, facial features becoming more defined. The glow faded as Kronos gained and exhausted look and walked out of the room into an area with a bed.

**Time Skip 11 years (Percy is age 15) **

A lone figure navigated throughout the barren wasteland of Tartarus, going unnoticed throughout the legions of monsters. As the figure weaved throughout the area, large obsidian doors rose in the background, easily fifty feet tall. The figure stopped seeing the large group of monsters trying to squeeze through the doors.

Thinking of his plan he pulled out his pitch black bow and began to silently pick off the outer ring of monsters. When the thud of the monsters hitting the ground sounded, the rest of the monsters began to look around wildly for the culprit.

The figure grinned, putting away his bow and pulling out a spear and pulling the shield off of his back. The spear swirled with gold, red, and black colors. The shield was a flowing gold, with designs of war and destruction.

The figure sprinted towards the group of the twenty remaining monsters, throwing the spear into the neck of a dracaena, and continuing on its path into the forehead of the one behind it. He pulled out his sword of black metal and blocked an arrow coming towards his head.

The figures hood fell down revealing a teenager with unruly black hair that went down to his eyebrows. Perseus swung his sword down onto the neck of a hellhound that leaped at him. He brought his sword up again blocking a strike from the large axe of the Minotaur, but the force of the strike made him step back a step. Percy fell onto his back and sprang up in a backwards roll, letting a hellhound jump over his head knocking the monster on his left over. The Minotaur bent over in the stance of a defensive lineman and charged. Percy stepped to the side letting the Minotaur roll past into more monsters, plowing them over.

Percy sprang from monster to monster, moving along in a deadly dance of death. The monsters stood no chance against the teenage warrior who was a whirlwind of death. Percy swept through the remaining monsters until only the Minotaur was left.

The Minotaur charged again. Percy also charged the monster, but once within range dropped to the ground in a baseball slide. As Percy slid along the dry, sandy floor of Tartarus, he swiped his blade along the knee of the Minotaur, severing its left leg, making the monster fall onto its face.

Percy stood up and brushed himself off and walked over to the flailing monster, stabbing it through the head ending its misery.

Percy walked to the doors of death and raised his wrist to his mouth.

"I'm at the doors, the monsters have been cleaned out, and I need your help to open the doors, so I can get through." Percy said into the communicator on his wrist.

Percy put his hand up against the door and began to mumble in an ancient language, as his titan mentors did the same wherever they where. The door began to glow as it creaked open slowly. Percy slipped into the crack of the door.

The door slammed shut once Percy got through. He sighed as he slumped against the wall, getting through to the others side takes some energy.

He stood up and cracked his neck. Percy gathered his energy and teleported out of Hades temple, Greece, all of Europe in general.

**Line Break**

Percy reappeared atop mount Orthrys(SP?) inside the throne room of the titans. He took in what would be beautiful architecture, as it had been destroyed since the first war.

Percy noticed some of the rubble was repairing the room, slowly but surely. Percy skirted across the obsidian floor, on his way to the garden of the Hesperides.

Getting outside for the first time he could remember was an experience to remember, especially in a place so beautiful. The smell of the eucalyptus trees wafted into his nose, as he looked out on the garden. Hundreds of rows of an assortment of flowers, all complimenting each other perfectly.

Percy looked around and saw his target, the apples of immortality, perched on a five-story tall tree, and an extremely large dragon foiled around the base. Ladon, Percy thought.

As Percy got closer to his target, four beautiful women shimmered into existence before him.

"Is thee our champion?" The Hesperides asked in sync, with melodic voices.

"If by 'our champion' you mean the champion of the titans, then yes." Percy said to them.

They nodded "We can only try to calm Ladon down, which is the only way we can help thee."

Percy nodded "Thank you for your offer, but I must do this alone." He told them as they nodded in understanding.

He crept around Ladon quietly, but accidentally stepped on a branch, cracking it in half. One hundred heads unfurled from the tree in sync, all staring at Percy.

Percy charged the monster, jumping over the poison spit at him and slicing of three of the monster's heads. Another head flew towards him, trying to spear him into the ground. Percy sidestepped the attack and jumped on top of the neck and ran along until he was at the base of the necks.

Poison flew through the air, making poisonous gas clouds float around, causing Percy's eyes to water. He sliced through multiple of Ladon's of necks and thrust out his other hand towards the other heads that were facing him and released a small blast of blazing light energy. Ladon roared and flung Percy off of his back, throwing him twenty feet away as Percy rolled into a standing position.

Percy slammed his fists into the ground, calling on his destruction powers from Perses and some from Poseidon and a massive earthquake rumbled throughout the garden. Large chunks of rock flew into the air, landing on top of some of Ladon's necks, snapping them from the weight of the debris.

While Ladon was dazed, Percy called upon the water from the creek that flowed calmly throughout the garden and began to freeze them into three foot long ice spears. Percy flicked his wrist and the spears shot through the air into the necks of Ladon. From the holes inside of Ladon's neck, frost began to spread into the surrounding areas, encasing most of the neck in a case of ice. Percy snapped his fingers as the ice bent, also making the necks bend so far they broke.

With three heads left Percy charged and with a swipe of his sword one more head disintegrated. As one head flew towards him, he dodged the attack, but he had forgotten about the other head as it came around and bit him in the thigh.

Percy screamed in agony as he felt the burning sensation coming from the sickly green poison in his thigh. He powered through the pain and threw his sword into the monsters retreating neck, taking off its second to last head.

His teachers had told him he needed to keep the last head alive, so the tree would still be protected, but the dragon would not attack him with its last head.

Percy pulled out a little piece of Ambrosia and broke some off and stuck it into his mouth. He gained a lot of energy back, but he would still have to re-treat his major wound after he got the apple.

He ran up the tree, getting ten feet up and jumping as high as he could, barely getting a grip on the lowest branch of the tree. The branch shook slightly from the newly added weight it had put on. Percy pulled himself up onto the branch before jumping up to the next level of branches. Percy repeated the process multiple times, until he reached one of the lower branches that held some of the perfect golden apples.

Percy plucked off five of the apples and put them into the little sack he carried. One apple to increase his masters' strength, so they could speed up their escape from Tartarus, and one for himself, so he could become partially immortal, as was the main goal of his mission in the first place.

He hoped the apples gave off some healing properties, so he could actually get down from the tree using both of his legs.

He pulled out one of the apples and stared at it for a second, before taking a deep breath and taking a bite of the apple. The apple was easily the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, then again Tartarus isn't known for its cuisine.

He felt the change in his power as it increased drastically from what it had been after the fight. Percy felt like he could terrorize all of Olympus by himself with the new surge of power. He watched the wound on his leg close up ever so slowly until all that was left was the teeth holes in his jeans and the green poison stains surrounding the holes.

He jumped down the tree, branch to branch, until he reached the ground. The Hesperides shimmered into existence once again.

"Thee did well hero, 'twas a challenging task, that should not be taken lightly. Go now; finish the rest of your task hero." The beautiful ladies said as they vanished again.

The next part of Percy's challenge was the harder part of the challenge in his opinion, taking the apples through the underworld, back to Tartarus.

He sighed and gathered energy, teleporting to a random hotel for a good night of rest. Percy reappeared in front of a large casino that read _Lotus Hotel and Casino._ He shrugged and walked inside.

He was greeted by an overly excited employee when he walked inside. "Hello there, sir. Your room has been cleaned and is ready for you now! Here you go!" The employee said in a cheery annoying voice that annoyed the hell out of Percy, but he took the key anyways and went to the elevator and got inside.

The elevator stopped on the way up a couple of times, dropping people off on their floor until it was only him and two other kids, both a couple of years younger than himself. Percy noticed they were emitting an aura, a concealed aura, but it still had a powerful feel to it.

_Demigods,_ Percy thought. They didn't resemble any of the Olympians or minor gods that had been described to him. There shouldn't be any more big three children because of the oath, but then again Percy was against the oath as well, so it could be a possibility that they were Hades' children. He decided that there was no reason to bother himself with them at the moment.

He opened the door to his room and he was surprised to say the least. A large room with multiple couches, chairs, and beds, complete with a personal kitchen and a balcony with a hot tub.

He stripped down his clothing until he was in his underwear and went inside of the soothing waters of the hot tub.

Getting out of the water completely dry is always a plus in Percy's eyes. He went over and fell asleep as the darkness fell over him.

**Line Break**

Percy shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he woke up, more nightmares. He was used to them by now, after somewhat living in one while he was in Tartarus. He pulled on his clothes, getting a good stretch in.

He walked out of his door after eating come food from the fridge, and went to the elevator. Kronos had told him that the hotel was a trap in one of his dreams the night before; the place was just an updated version of the Lotus Eaters' island.

As Percy was about to walk out of the building, two guards appeared in front of the doors along with one of the managers.

"Leaving so soon sir? We would love for you to stay another night! Compliments of the hotel!" The manager said in an over excited voice with a hint of warning to it.

"You might want to get out of the way before this blade goes straight up your ass." Percy told him while pulling out my sword.

"That wouldn't be very wise, sir. We know who you are, and we also know that you will not be leaving this place any time soon." He said as he motioned for the bouncers to charge.

Percy ducked a slash towards his head and parried a jab thrown to his midsection. Pushing his enemy's blade away from him, he thrust a fist into the other guard's stomach, forcing him to keel over.

Percy rolled away from another strike onto his feet. He charged and jumped over the first slash and pushed the guard into the other guard's oncoming strike, cutting him deeply in the stomach.

Percy tapped his foot on the ground, producing a mini earthquake, not enough to knock them over, but enough to make them stumble. He sprinted forwards, towards the disoriented guards, sliding under a strike to the head and bringing his sword into the guard's stomach and out the other side of his body.

The other guard passed out from blood loss as Percy stood up and dusted himself off. The manager motioned for more guards to come over, but Percy was already out the door, sprinting down the street.

Percy vanished from his running spot, reappearing in downtown Los Angeles. Percy walked around the town, looking for the new entrance to the Underworld his grandfather had told him about. About an hour later, he found himself in front of the DOA recording studios and walked into the large black building.

**Alright so I couldn't think of a good spot to end it, so I just did it there. I've been busy reading the new book along with school which is always a pain in the ass. **

**The book pissed me off in multiple ways, Firstly there was little fighting the demigods actually did, they mostly just talked themselves out of everything, and if there was fighting it wasn't very detailed. **

**Second thing is Percy and Annabeth faced Nyx but Rick made her seem like a dumbass, at least in my opinion, And she's the Primordial of the night, she can't not see because it's too dark, it just didn't make sense IMO.**

**Tartarus just seemed way to easy, Percy and Annabeth only fought the Arai things by themselves and let Iaeptus fight the rest of everything. If they did fight other things they still had Iaeptus's help. **

**The Thing that pissed me off the most was Leo and Calypso, After that Leo became my least favorite character. At first I was thinking she was going to reject him, but no that wouldn't happen of course. I was hoping Percy would like get her back somehow after the fifth one. I would've preferred she stay alone or get with Percy. Then Leo Promising to come get her back was so cheesy like, "I know what I must do, the prophecy for told it, When I read the entire part I was cussing left and right. I Don't like Jason or Frank either, they just piss me off for some reason, everyone's out there thinking he's a fucking god or something. Frank I don't know, he just seems like a puss, I mean come on, trying not to cry after killing monsters that nearly killed his girlfriend, Jesus Christ. **

**I highly doubt any one wanted to read that but review or something on your opinions of the book. **

**Other than those main things. I thought it was alright, not as good as the Son of Neptune and nowhere near the first series, except the sea of monsters which the son of Neptune is better than.**

**Review fav or follow pm message me idc**


End file.
